Sibling Bonding
by darrylnewman99
Summary: Leo believes that he doesn't spend enough time with is siblings. So he comes up with an idea where he hangs out with one sibling for the whole day (Just the two of them (AdamXLeo,BreeXLeo and ChaseXLeo)
1. Table of Contents

Table of Contents

Chapter 1-The Idea (Uploaded on July 25th)

Chapter 2- Adam (Either July 27th or 28th)

Chapter 3- Bree (July 29th or 30th)

Chapter 4- Chase (July 31st-August 2nd)

Chapter 5- Leo loves me more (August 3rd)


	2. Chapter 1: The Idea

Sibling Bonding

Chapter 1 the Idea

Sorry for some of my grammar/Punctuation and Spelling errors

Thursday Leo's POV

Well today is a Thursday in the middle of July. Kids all over Mission Creek are enjoying their summer break by going to amusement parks, Arcades, swimming at the community pool or whatever they enjoy. As for me I've been picking up different part time summer jobs to earn some extra money and let me tell that working is so tiresome. Then with all the Missions that have been popping lately someone has to come with the strategies and who else but the Mission Specialist Leo Dooley. Even Adam, Bree and Chase have been busy all summer long with Missions and doing some chores to make a quick buck. Seems like we haven't been hanging out like we always do when summer lets out. That's when I came up with the Idea for to take a day out of our busy schedules and hang out just like the good old times. Just spending quality time with each of my siblings individually. When I pitched the Idea to them it was a definite yes. Everyone needs a break once in a while. So my schedule would go like this

Friday-Adam

Saturday-Bree

Sunday-Chase

Let's see what's in stored for each Sibling day in Chapters 2-4


	3. Authors Message

dear Sibling Bonding readers,

I would like to tell you all that I once again will be changing the table of contents dates again. I am writing chapter 2 right now but I'm having some writers block probelms. Hopefully Chapter 2 will be up by tommmrow or Monday at the latest. Sorry for the inconvenience.

signed,

Darrylnewman99


	4. Chapter 2: Adam

Chapter 2-Adam

_**Sorry for any grammar, punctuation and or Spelling Mistakes **_

_**Enjoy :)**_

Leo's POV

Well let me just start off with saying that hanging out with Adam is so much fun. Turns out that we like a lot of the same activities this made the day extra enjoyable. Here let me tell how the day turned out

-Flashback-

_**At Home 9:50 AM-10:00 AM**_

I was sound asleep in my bed with the door closed so I can isolate any noise coming downstairs from my family. Well at 9:50 AM Adam came into my room and literally gave me a Mild Heart Attack. Want to know why? Here's Why, He came up to my left ear and yelled

"GOOD MORNING LEO!"

That's what I mean by a Mild Heart Attack.

"AHHHH!" I screamed before falling flat on my face

"Adam!"

"Yeah" He responded

"Why did u scare me like that?" I asked him

"Sorry I didn't mean to scare you I'm just so excited that were hanging out just us two" He said

"Well I'm glad you're just exited as I am" Leo said

"Since you put it that way we don't want waste any time COME ON LETS GO" Adam Said

Before I could respond Adam grabbed my arm and started pulling me out the room

"Adam Wait" I said

"What's wrong?" He asked

"I'm still in my Pajamas" I said using my free hand to point to the Pj's

"Oh yeah you might want to change" He said

"Yeah give me like five minutes to get ready and I'll be downstairs at 10:00 Deal?

"Deal" Adam said as he made his way down to the living room

_That was only the first part of my Friday. As the day progressed it got only better._

_**Downtown Mission Creek Arcade 10:22-12:30**_

Our First Place of Fun was an arcade that just opened like four months in Downtown Mission Creek. At first Adam wouldn't tell where we were going but once we reached the block of the arcade I figured that it was an arcade because the only places on that block are a Library and a Laundromat. You wouldn't catch Adam at no library or doing laundry so it was pretty obvious. When we walked in at 10:22 it was pretty much dead expect for a couple of people.

Adam and I ventured off to several different games in the till we noticed a crowd around the flappy bird machine. Adam then pushed through the crowd of teenagers followed by me to where the commotion was happening. Apparently there was a flappy bird challenge happen at that moment. It was two teenage boys one with dirty blonde hair and other with Dark brown hair. The one with dirty blonde hair had just won the challenge. The score was 58-41. Boos could hear from the crowd because he was bragging about winning

"Don't hate because I'm awesome and good looking" the blonde said

Adam then yelled this from the crowd

"I can do better than that!"

Everyone turned around to face Adam and me

"Oh really you think you can beat the flappy bird champion?" He asked

"Champion? Please I've seen little kids get higher scores than you" Adam said

"Oh snap!" One girl yelled

"Ok since you think you can beat me I challenge you to a flappy bird face off"

_**Everyone then gasped **_

"Alright you're on" Adam said

"How about we make matters more interesting"

"I'm listening"

The boy then pulled out a Steak 'n Shake gift card from his pocket

"If you win you can have this $30 Steak 'n Shake gift card"

"Alright then. Wait how do we know if there's any money on it?" Adam asked

"If you don't believe me then call the hotline number and check the balance"

_**5 long minutes later **_

The card did have $30 on like the boy said

" deal"

Adam and the blonde boy shook hands and then turned their attention towards me

"What?" I questioned

"Leo do you want to be my partner in this challenge?" Adam asked

_**Looking at Adam I shook my head with fear there's one game I can't play and that's flappy birds my highest score is like 5. That's really pathetic for me. **_

"So you're telling me that he can beat me" the boy asked

He then started laughing hysterically

"Oh my ribs, you should be a comedian!"

Everyone else joined in laughing with the teen. I then walked up to the Blonde headed boy and said

"Oh yeah well listen here my brother and I going to be partners and will still kick your butt even if you had ten partners"

Adam smiled at me then put his hand over my shoulders

"Yeah the Davenport brothers stick together" Adam said

_**I can't believe it Adam called me a Davenport :) even if I wasn't I didn't want to ruin the moment. **_

"Like I need a partner I will still kick your butts by myself" the boy said

"Well what we waiting for let's get this challenge started!" I yelled after a pause of silence after the boy's last comment

_**Then cheers were heard from everyone waiting anxiously for the games to begin.**_

_"_Which ever team has the most points by the end of the third game wins"

"Deal"

With that we let the boy do his games first so we could see what we're dealing with.

_**1st Game: 69**_

_**2nd Game:77**_

_**3rd Game:90**_

_**With a grand total of 236 for team when whatever his name is **_

'HA beat that!' The boy yelled stepping aside 'good luck you'll need it" he whispered in my ear"

_**Ok that's it I can't wait Untill Adam and I kick his butt and then go out to a victory Lunch.**_

My forehead and hands were drenched with Sweat. Heart beating at 1 million beats per second. This was very nerve wrecking. People keep shouting right in my ear. I feel myself about to glitch with my Ice vision or Zayden coming out and ripping off someone's head. (_**Darrylnewman99: yes this is set after the events after Bionic War. To find out what happened just read Bionic War to get an understanding of what's happened so far in the first three chapters of that story. I'm working on Chapter 4 this week and hope to have it by Wednesday or Thursday. Anyway back to the story **_

_"Keep calm Leo, don't glitch Leo, you can do this Leo" I repeated those words in my head. My hands felt like they were about to slip of and mess up the entire game for Adam and me . My head is spinning so fast but my hand was still on the controls and I was already passed the 30 mark. _

_"Just keep doing what you're doing Leo" Adam whispered next to me "I believe in you" _

_That gave me a warm feeling inside. Adam believes in me, I can't let him down now. _

_With my sweaty hands done gone my focus turned to the game. I'm at 60, now 61,62,63,64,65,66,67,68,69 then _**BOOM! My hand slipped at 70. **

Depress doesn't even start on how I feel right now. Only 70?! We needed like 68 more points before beating_ this guy. Adam and I both have only one more turn left before the game is over._

_**Adam **_

_**1st Game 44**_

_**2nd Game 54**_

_**3rd Game **_

_**Leo**_

_**1st Game 0**_

_**2nd Game 70**_

_**3rd Game**_

"Leo you did a great job" Adam said

"Thanks but we need 69 more to beat him and I don't know if I can get another good game"

"Leo relax we got this" Adam said

"But..." Leo was cut off when Adam spoke again

"Just relax, take a deep breath and relax"

I took 2 deep breaths and just relaxed

"Ooohsa, oooohsa"

"Let's do this" I Said

_**Steak N Shake West Side of Mission Creek 12:45 PM**_

_**We won not that I'm surprised (Well actually yes and No) Adam had 128 and me an even 100 which is 116 more points than we needed. We warned him that his butt would be kicked by the Davenport Bros and what's a better way to celebrate than a Victory Lunch at Steak N Shake thanks to the $30 gift card we won, Lunch was free. **_

_**At first it was silent then Adam spoke up **_

"Leo you were a beast at the arcade"

"Oh Thanks Adam I owe it all to you for saying that you believed in me and to just relax. Thanks for the confidence"

"Hey it's what Big Brothers are for" Adam said

I smiled at him and he smiled back before saying

"Did u see the way that kid stormed out after we defeated him" Adam said "I thought he was about to bust a blood vessel"

I couldn't help but laugh

"Yeah I know right that was Hilarious, everyone wasn't laughing then"

"Yeah but that's what he gets for floating his gift cards in front of us.

"True, oh look our food is here" I said

"Good I'm starved, playing video games for two hours really makes me hungry" Adam said

_**Our Lunch consisted of Two Steak N Shake meals (double cheese burgers, two sides and a Milkshake)**_

_**Mine was Mint Cookies n cream and Adam had Cookie Dough. **_

_**Craig's Cruisers Northeast Side of Mission Creek 1:42 PM**_

Not much to say about Craig's Cruisers. Nothing major/big happened we did two rounds on the Go Karts, then one round of laser tag which was extremely fun. Then when 3:30 hit we left and headed towards the Mission Creek Waterpark. Oh did I mention that it was fun? Or did I? Oh who cares I'm going to say it again it was fun! Adam is so cool to hang out with!

_**Mission Creek Waterpark 4:00 PM**_

My watch read 4:00 PM. Dinner is usually served at 7:00, it takes 20 minutes to get home which would put us at the front door at 7:00 if we leave exactly at 6:40. After we changed into our appropriate swimwear we raced each other to the biggest slide available. This time we waited in line for like twenty minutes. Then to make matters worse, Perry was behind us and we had to share a raft with her since the minimum amount of people in a raft was 3. Going down was worse than waiting in line. All she did was screamed and grabbed on to my head every time we hit a corner

'AHHHHHHHHHHH DOOOOLEY HEEEELPPPPP"

Starting to wish we started with something simpler. Adam just laughed hysterically the whole time. When it came time to get off I just ran for my life far away from Perry. Adam followed behind before she noticed and tracked us down

"Leo wait up" Adam said running after me

_**To avoid Perry the easiest way possible was to Go on Rides we know she wouldn't even dare look at. **_

"Finally we lost her" I said

"Dooley?, Dooley?" Perry yelled looking for Adam and Me

"Agggh, RUN!' I yelled

"What couldn't she have left us alone?"

_**Back Home 7:00 PM**_

Back Home everyone was at Dinner table waiting for our arrival.

'Hey Guys" Big D said

"Hey Big D", "Hi Mr. Davenport"

"Hey how was your Bonding day?" Chase asked

"It was Awesome me and Leo had a great time" Adam said smiling "Thanks for inviting me to hang out with you" he told me and gave me a Big Bear Hug. Usually I couldn't last ten seconds with Adams hug since he has super strength but with me being Bionic it doesn't hurt at all. I hugged Adam back and said

"I'm just glad you had fun to and we able hang out as brothers"

"Anytime" Adam said "Ohhh food"

When we joined the family Bree gave me a nudge and whispered

"Don't forget were hanging out Tomorrow have our whole day planned you won't be disappointed"

"I believe you"

And I actually did, when it comes to fun Bree knows how to fun just like Adam. Let's see what's in store for Bree and Leo's Day out.

End of Chapter Adam.

**Let me just say this again was stuck for a minute on how to write this chapter so I had write and rewrite this like at least 5 different times. Review and tell what you think. Like it? Hate it? What are your thoughts? Your reviews help me to be a better writer. **

**I might not be able to post the Bree Chapter until the end of the week because I'm working on Chapter 4 of Bionic War and Chapter 2 of my first Ed Edd'n Eddy story. Also if you know someone who likes Ed Edd Eddy Fan fictions tell them to read mine and review its called Ed Edd'n Eddy's 8****th**** Grade Adventure.**

**Until Next Time,**

**Darrylnewman99**


	5. Chapter 3: Bree

Chapter 3-Bree

(Sorry for any Grammar and or Spelling mistakes)

Leo's POV

Today is Friday Bree's Day and let's just say it was exhausting yet enjoyable. Take a look at what happened…..

_-Flashback-_

_**The Mall 1:00 PM**_

The mall was our first destination for the day and let me tell that Friday is NOT best day to go. All you could see was Teenagers with their friends hanging out at the food court or Barnes Noble (Don't ask me why they were at Barnes Noble). And Adults with their little children in the play area (I remember those days of playing with the other kids and having a great time and now I'm all old and dried up). Anyway Bree had going on and on the past couple of days about getting a Mani Pedi with my mom but ever since she got that promotion last month she's been gone away from a lot so judging that Bree was headed towards that direction she wanted both of us to get a Mani Pedi. I tired running way but Bree caught me.

"I'm out" I said running away

"Leo come on it will be fun" Bree said grabbing my wrist

"I don't know Bree"

"Just trust me" Bree said

Before responding she dragged me into the Spa. I know I'm going to regret going in there.

_**Starbucks 5:00 PM**_

Actually the Spa was not half bad. During most of it Bree and I just talked and watched the Personal TV's provided by the Spa. Now my hands and feet look…..like they've been waxed and shined down to perfection. Afterwards Bree wanted to go Clothes shopping and get some makeup and other girl stuff and I bought me some clothes, Videogames, and a new watch with Big D's new credit card and that bill came out to be $1,300. Actually Bree spent $700 and I spent $600 so it wasn't completely her fault. Big D is going to blow up when he gets his first bill…..ooopsie. Now were at Starbucks a couple of blocks from the mall enjoying a Frappuccino. At first I thought this day would turn out like girls days out but it's actually enjoyable. I couldn't have asked for a better sister than Bree.

"So Leo how are you and Janelle doing?" She asked taking a sip of her Frappe

"Good were doing good" I responded "How's umm Owen?"

"That Jerk broke up with me four weeks ago"

Bree sounded upset maybe I shouldn't have brought up Owen

"Oh Bree I didn't mean too….

"It's ok Leo it's finally nice to talk to someone about what's happening"

"I mean Tasha is always away at work, Caitlin with her new boyfriend can never make time to hang out anymore or have girl talk and Adam, Chase and Mr. Davenport…. Well do I have to explain?

I shook my head to show she didn't need to explain. Right then small drops of tears fell from her eyes and started to roll down her rosy red cheeks. Man I would have never knows that Bree was this upset about Owen.

"Bree why didn't you tell anybody?" I asked softly

"Because I didn't want anyone to know not even Caitlin so I just stayed cool but now thinking about him makes me wants to ball my eyes out like a little baby"

Then came more tears and her eyes started turning puffy red. She collapsed her head on the table to avoid being seen by anyone. She wouldn't look up at me, no made what I tried.

"Bree its ok he is a real jerk because he's going to miss out on an amazing lady like you" I said

(That's what did it Bree's mood totally changed from Sad to happy she even gave me a big hug)

"Thank you so much Leo that means so much that you was here for me and listened to my personal problems even if you're a boy"

"Anytime Bree….Anytime" I then glance at my watch it reads 6:18 PM

"We better get home if we want to make Dinner in time"

"Yeah good Idea, doing all that crying made me hungry"

We both laughed and smiled at each other as made a journey home from Starbucks.

_**Back Home 6:55 PM**_

Bree and I made it back home with five minutes to spare before Dinner actually started. The walk was very enjoyable because we made a quick stop by Owens house and well…I can't say what we did let's just hope no one was home during that time.

Everyone was already sitting at the dining table waiting for our arrival just like yesterday with Adam and Me.

"Bree, Leo you're just in time for Dinner "Big D said

We all shared our Hello's and sat down with our family.

"Leo you might have had fun with Adam and Bree but come tomorrow I'm going to be your favorite sibling of all time" Chase whispered to me

"Ok…..I can't wait"

"So how was your guy's day?" Big D asked

"It all started when we went to the Mall….

Leo and Bree spent the next five minutes explaining their entire day while scarfing down their dinners.

Now the exhausting part of my day was walking around the entire mall like 10 times my feet so wore out it burns. Hopefully tomorrow I wouldn't feel the same way.

_**Sorry for the Delay on this Chapter and that its shorter than Adam's but hopefully Chase's Chapter will be longer. **_

_**Reviews are always welcome. Chase will be uploaded (I am shooting for this weekend but I'm working on Chapter 5 of Bionic war and Chapter 2 of Ed Edd'n Eddy's 8**__**th**__** Grade Adventure **_

_**Till Next Time**_

_**Darrylnewman99**_


	6. Chapter 4: Chase

Chapter 4 (Chase)

Sorry for Grammar and punctuation errors

Leo's POV

Today is Saturday July 17th me and Chase's hangout day, take a look at what happened…..

Davenport Household 9:00 AM-2:00 PM

It was now 9:00 AM on a Saturday Morning. Big D had a Tech Meeting Conference thing. Mom was away at work and wouldn't return until Dinner. As for Adam and Bree well they must have just left a few seconds before I woke up because they were nowhere in the house, probably went to the mall or something. When I descended down the Stairs into the living room Chase was already up and making breakfast.

"Morning Chase…..Hmmmm what smells so good?" I asked inhaling the wonderful smell

Chase took notice of my presence and replied

"Good Morning Leo and that wonderful smell is Steak Omelets with Roasted Tomatoes, Bacon, and Pancakes". "For our breakfast"

"You made me breakfast?" I questioned

Chase nodded his head in agreement

"That was so nice of you…Thanks" I said

"Hey it's what Big Brothers are for" Chase said

*Now see that's what siblings do they cook for you when parents aren't around.

After another 10 minutes of waiting patiently on the couch, Chase brought out two plates and handed one to me oh and let's not forget about the freshly squeezed orange Juice. When Chase sat down I asked him if he wanted to watch Tv and he said "Sure".

We spent the next thirty minutes eating the delicious chase made, watching our favorite shows and telling each other jokes. After finishing we decided to have a little fun while no one was home. We decided to run around the house screaming in excitement like little kids just to be doing it. Might as well since were full of energy. Chase fell down the stairs twice trying to jump three stairs at a time so that was interesting. Before we knew it the kitchen clock read 1:45 PM. Talk about time flying by. Since Chase mentioned something about going bowling to the Mission Creek Bowling Alley located on the south side of town.

Mission Creek Bowling Alley 2:25 PM

Chase and I finally reached the bowling alley at around 2:25ish when it was like dead empty so it wasn't hard getting a lane, well two lanes to take turns on. After getting the perfect bowling ball the games began. You know for this being his first time bowling Chase did very well, he beat me on the 2nd Game by like 30 Pins. But I still beat him the 1st and 3rd Game.

Me 99,117,108

Chase 90, 150, 84

Never the less it was still good Brother Bonding Time. We even signed up for the Teenager Bowling League Saturdays at 11:00 for more Brother Time.

Mission Creek Museum of Physics Science and Industry 4:00 PM

Our Next thing on our to -do list is visit the Museum of Physics Science and Industry. Which at first the tour was boring until the end when we got to the activity center which was filled with excitement. There was build your own Roller Coaster station, Pop Rockets, Build your own motor station and lots more. I think I was enjoying myself more than Chase was which is very strange since he's the super genius/nerd in the family. But don't tell Chase any of this he would out of proportion like he always does.

Back Home 6:30

It was now 6:30 which meant that dinner was about to start soon. Just like the past two days everyone was already at the dinner table waiting on our arrival. After exchanging our Hello's we sat down with our family and enjoyed the Chicken Parmesan with tomatoes made by the one and only Tasha Davenport.

Now I have successfully had one on one time with each of my siblings without fighting. But Right before Bed Chase stopped me

"Hey Leo I would just like to say thanks for hanging with me today I know we always don't see eye to eye it was still a fun day without fighting. Before I could say anything Chase gave a Brotherly Hug and I hugged back and said

"I'm Glad Chase I'm Glad" I said letting go

But what I didn't know is that Adam and Bree were behind the corner of the Elevator paying close attention to our Brotherly Moment and lets just say that they weren't please at all. This won't end good.

End of Ch 4 (Chase)

_**I would like to Apologize for the delay on this Chapter I've been so busy these past two weeks and today is like the first I can actually sit down and just write. But it won't last long since School starts back next week Tuesday for Me. So future chapters or other story chapter will be take longer than usual so yep hope you enjoyed this Chapter, there will be One more Chapter after this one so look out for it sometime at the end of this week or early next week. Don't forget Reviews are always welcome**_

_**Till next time,**_

_**Darrylnewman99**_


	7. Chapter 5: Leo Loves Me More

Chapter 5 Leo Loves More.

Leo's POV

After hanging out with Chase yesterday, I decided to sleep in Sunday Morning. But that didn't last long because downstairs I could hear Loud Arguing coming from Adam, Bree and Chase. I tried to cover my ears with my pillow but it only got louder so that didn't help.

"Leo loves me more!" Adam yelled

"Are you crazy he loves me more, were closer in age" Chase said

"Age has nothing to do with it Chase!" Bree yelled "and besides he loves his only sister way better"

Oh Boy that can't be good. Should I go down there? But this bed is so Warm and comfortable. I'm sure they'll stop eventually, just close your eyes and ignore them.

No One's POV

That didn't last long because Adam Bree and Chase started fighting and activated their Bionics. There was Crashing, yelling and lots more. Leo decided that he wasn't going to get any sleep with that kind of noise so he decided to get up and investigate.

Leo's POV

I get downstairs to see Adam, Bree and Chase having some kind of Bionic War, which lead some things up broken and torn up.

"Guys what's going on?" I asked

They turned their Attention towards me

"Good Leo you're here can you please tell these two Morans that you love me best?" Bree asked

"HEY!" Adam and Chase yelled

"Uhhhhhhh" I didn't know what to say

"No Leo tell Adam and Bree that you love me the most because we have more in common. "Chase said

"Uhhhh"

"You both are just wasting your time, Leo likes me the best I'm the cool older brother" Adam said "Tell them Leo"

Adam, Bree and Chase stared at Leo waiting for a response.

_*Sigh _"Look Guys, I don't have a favorite Sibling, I love you all the same" Leo said

"That's not good enough, you have to Pick" Adam said

"I have to Pick Now?" Leo questioned

"YES!"

"Oh okay well in order to do that, there must be a Competition for Best Sibling"

"What do you mean by Competition?" Bree questioned

"I mean I will have a series of events lined up in which you will all participate in and whoever has the highest score after the competition will be my Favorite Sibling" Leo said "Also each event is worth 5 points for 1st Place, Begins at Noon so be ready"

Leo then went back into his room and closed his door. Adam, Bree and Chase looked at each and said

"YOUR'RE GOING DOWN!" And went in different Directions.

12:00 PM

It was now 12:00 PM and Adam, Bree and Chase were all sitting on the couch waiting for Leo. Chase looked at his watch and sighed

"Where is Leo?" "It's 12:00"

"Give him a Chance to get out here Chase" Bree said

"He told us to be out here at 12:00, and it's now 12:00"

"Wow Chase you're in a rush for someone who's about to get their Butt Kicked and Win that Best Sibling Award." Adam said

"No Adam, you're the one going down!"

"Oh Yeah?"

"Yeah"

"Oh Yeah?"

"Yeah"

"OH YEAH?"

"YEAH!"

At this Point Adam and Chase were in each other's faces.

"Guys, Guys, Calm down Leo Dooley is here" Leo said descending down the stairs.

He had a black clipboard in his hand

"What's that for?" Bree questioned

"This to Keep Track of scores"

"Okay, so what's first event?"

"Your first Event is a Race"

"A Race?" They questioned

"Yes who runs all the around this Nebhiorhood Twice First wins the first event"

"But wait that's not fair because Bree has Super Speed!" Chase mentioned

"Don't Worry I deactivated your Bionics so you can't use them"

"Dang it" Bree said "I Knew I was going to win this one but I have to Run like a Normal Person"

"You'll get over it…..On your Marks….Get set…...GO!"

And off they went.

3 Hours Later

Adam won the 1st, 5th, 10th and 11th event. Bree Won the 3rd, 4th, 5th and 12th event and Chase won the 2nd, 6th, 7th, 8th Event. The 9th one was a tie. Now Leo tallying up the Results while they waited.

"Okay In total you all received 21.6 Points" Leo said

"That can't be. It's a Tie" Chase mentioned

"Yes Looks like you are my favorite…..Well I better get going, I have a date with Janelle.

Leo began to leave but Bree grabbed his Arm

"Leo wait, that's not fair you can't leave when there's a tie"

"Yeah you have to Give us another event" Chase said

"Well sorry Guys I only intended for 12 events" Leo said

"Wait a minute…SO YOU KNEW THAT THERE WAS GOING TO BE A TIE!?" Adam asked

Leo was now caught in his web of Lies

"Oh…Kind of"

"Leo you made us do all that Work and you knew from the start that it was going to be a tie!. Why would you do that?" Chase questioned

"Because I could never choose between my Siblings, I love you all the same, like I said earlier.

"Wow, we should have listened, we're sorry Leo" Chase said

"Sorry for What? I have the Best Siblings ever" Leo said as opened up his arms "Come on People bring it in"

The three followed suit and had a Big Group Sibling Hug

"Now if you guys don't mind I have to go meet Janelle and the Frozen Yogurt shop, see you all later" Leo said opening the door and then closing it after leaving

"Bye Leo"

"Bye

"Adios"

Adam, Bree and Chase looked at each other and said

"Oh you will Pick Leo, and I will be the Winner!"

With that went their separate ways trying to come up with ways to Wins Leo over.

HERE WE GO AGAIN

The End.

_**Reviews are always welcome. Thank you for Reading Sibling Bonding. I will making a New Lab Rats story Soon so look for it on My Page on Fan fiction.**_

_**Till Next Time,**_

_**Darryl Newman99**_


End file.
